


you are my everything

by snchaoyan



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan
Summary: sheep殿的rr短打





	you are my everything

当他像那样在他上面时他几乎快把他压碎了。但是Cristiano不介意，他需要感觉这一切，感觉他的全部重量，感觉这一切是真实的。  
——  
他不介意——他的意识已经一片朦胧了，他唯一能模糊地意识到他周围的事物，除了他上面的Wayne那快把人压扁的重量，几乎意识不到其他东西。

通常情况下，他会推开他，告诉他他不能呼吸了。

通常情况下，Wayne当然也不会在他上面这么久。

但是他们想要这个。

 

这次非常……激烈，他们之间做爱一直都很激烈，事实上他们不清楚除此以外还有什么其他的方式，但是这……这次有些失控了。超出了他一直以来感觉到的情欲激流，超出了正常的欲望；每次他看见Wayne像那样凝视着他都让他燃烧起来。这是更多的……那么激烈那么不可思议地强力占有，他甚至不确定在如此激烈地运动中还能说出什么来。

走进房间的那刻，他就发现Wayne看着他的眼神里有一些什么东西，在这间新的，不熟悉的房子这眼神显然让人不舒服，并且如此坚决地，表示出要捍卫他所拥有的什么。这正好让他忘了每一件事————当他离开曼切斯特时，所有的那些理论上的理性思考。所有的那些他冷静的不再有讨论余地的决定，所有他们之间沉默的约定。Wayne走进来看着他的瞬间他忘记了所有的那些，跌坐在他的膝盖上。

就像这样。

就像他不将再屈服于理性。

就像Wayne将要干他，并且会毫无节制地向他索取再一次，直到理性这个词从他的词汇表里消失。

而且他渴望这个。他渴望跪在地上，面对着他，扯开他的牛仔裤释放出他勃起的阴茎并且迫不及待地含入口中。他想要感觉到Wayne一边叹息一边大力地在他的嘴里进出。

他想要感觉到他有多需要他。

就像他想要把腿分得更开，好让他完全占有自己，又狠又快地，含糊不清地嘶吼着操他。

然而他在不知羞耻地乞求更多。没有去考虑他说了什么的后果，没有去想他的允诺，他的誓约，他极度渴望的，需要的话语中的暗示。完全忘了思考——只是在感觉Wayne：深埋在他的身体里，像一个瘾君子一样不停地在他身体里抽插着。然而他愉快地接受了所有的这些————轻微的疼痛，他们同时一起动作的感觉，比任何背离理性的事情还要超过，几乎就像野兽一样了。

这正是他们一向被认为的那种行为举止。

他的确是享受着Wayne在操他时说的每一个词，每一次下流的鼓励和示爱。它们的确令他因为想要释放而更加火热，更加绝望地渴求，更加疯狂;它们使他乞求着，往后推挤着Wayne让他插入得更深；它们令他甚至在阴茎没有怎么被触碰的情况下就射出来了。它们让他尖叫着直到声音沙哑，射了一次又一次直到他被榨干到精疲力竭，连一个指头都动弹不得。

但是到了最后，当他已经被压在他身下几近破碎，他被操得头晕目眩，神智模糊，精疲力竭到只能呼吸的时侯。Wayne 在他耳边低语的那几个词语，是如此重要，令他回忆起他们本该如此，再也没有别的可能。

“你是我的一切。”

“You're my everything.”


End file.
